Through The Mech Glass
by yurianimeotaku
Summary: I wanted to try my hand at writing a drabble...this is the result. SP&GoDannar Crossover. ShoujoAi. Amane&Hikari Shadow


**A/N:**Hofftailing-senpai inspired this odd Strawberry Panic!/GoDannar cross-over drabble. I wanted to try my hand at writing a drabble…this is the result.

If you are not familiar with the anime GoDannar, Wikipedia it for better character details than Google. I'm not a mech fan, so I left out most of the mech crap. No offense to any mech fans among my readers.

TRIVIA: Kaida Yuko is the seiyu for both Ootori Amane and Dalles Shadow.

* * *

**Through the Mech Glass**

Ootori Amane stared up through the greenhouse glass ceiling at the dark sky. She held the watering can handle with the tips of her fingers.

"Amane-senpai!" Hikari, the petite buxom blonde scolded from across the greenhouse.

"Huh?" Amane startled back to consciousness and dropped the watering can.

"See, that was no way to hold a watering can," Hikari teased.

Amane picked up the watering can and resumed her tedious Etoile duty. Once again, she stared up through the greenhouse glass ceiling at the dark sky. She wanted to be riding Starbright, not watering flowers. Flowers were Hikari's thing.

* * *

Dalles Shadow stared out Silicon Base's conference room window at the dark sky. She lightly tapped her pen against the notepad she'd been doodling on during the meeting.

"Shadow wa?" Luna, the petite buxom blonde softly asked as she placed her hand on Shadow's arm.

"Huh?" Shadow stared at Luna through absent crimson eyes before startling back to consciousness.

"The Commander asked you a question," Luna teased.

Shadow nervously ran the fingers of her right hand through her dark blue hair and sputtered something that sounded correct. When the room exploded in laughter, she embarrassingly discovered it wasn't. Once again, she stared out Silicon Base's conference room window at the dark sky. She wanted to be piloting Geneshadow, not sitting in a boring tactical meeting. Tactical was Luna's specialty.

* * *

As soon as Hikari informed her their greenhouse duty was complete for the day, Amane bolted out of the greenhouse and ran directly to the stables. She couldn't wait to saddle up Starbright and ride.

"Amane-san, there is a storm coming. It might not be safe to take Starbright out today," the young stable girl warned.

"It's okay. I'll probably be back before it hits," Amane assured the young girl.

After Starbright was ready to go, Amane pulled herself up and rode out of the stable.

* * *

As soon as the Silicon Base Commander ended the meeting, Shadow bolted out of the conference room and ran directly to the mech port. She couldn't wait to prep Geneshadow and ride.

"Dalles-san, there is a storm coming. It might not be safe to take Geneshadow out today," the young mech technician warned.

"It's okay. I'll probably be back before it hits," Shadow assured the young mech technician.

After Geneshadow was ready to go, Shadow slid into the cockpit and blasted out of the mech port.

* * *

**The electrical storm hit sooner than anyone expected.  
**

* * *

Amane was deep in the woods on Starbright, when a flash of lightening and clap of thunder caused him to rear, throwing Amane off his back and on to the ground. Luckily, the ground was soft, but the branch sticking out of the ground wasn't and she was knocked out cold.

* * *

Shadow frantically held on tight to Geneshadow's controls, trying to safely land the ship when a flash of lightening made a direct hit and fried the control panel. Geneshadow spiraled out of control and sped downward to the ground. When the ship hit the ground, it bounced a couple of times before coming to rest under a large tree. Shadow was unconscious in the cockpit.

* * *

The woman with dark blue hair opened her crimson eyes. She looked around and realized she was in a bed in an infirmary.

"Amane-senpai?" Hikari asked when she saw her beloved finally open her eyes.

The woman blinked and stared at the petite buxom blonde, trying to place her face which seemed somehow familiar, yet different.

"Amane-senpai!" Hikari said again.

"Luna?" Shadow asked.


End file.
